


Gato rosa

by Girlsnotgrey26



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Gato/Hibrido, M/M, Master/Pet, Slavery
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlsnotgrey26/pseuds/Girlsnotgrey26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crocodile compra un gato que se llama Doflamingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Su nombre es...

El frio viento de Arabasta entraba en la oficina de Crocodile, revisaba una cuentas mientras disfrutaba de un puro, calculando los costos e inversiones, parecía todo estar en orden con su siguiente pedido, acomodo los papeles dándoles aprobación y considerándolos terminados, veía una pila mas de papeles que le esperaban para el siguiente día, acomodo el ultimo folder de papeles y apago su puro dejándolo en el cenicero de vidrio, tomando su abrigo y poniéndolo sobre sus hombros.

Se aseguro de cerrar su oficina con llave con la intención de ir a descansar, no esperaba encontrar a su tripulación a estas horas, causando un alboroto además, se acerco tranquilamente para saber su causa.

-Sera Fan-tas-ti-coooo~, vamos seguro encontraras uno adorable- La voz de mr.2 era muy sencilla de reconocer, parecía bastante entusiasmado, al acercase a la puerta distinguió dos figuras.

-No estoy segura, con todo el trabajo no creo que tenga el tiempo de cuidarlo…- dijo Miss all Sunday cruzándose de brazos, no parecía que hablaban de sus usuales negocios.

-¡Oh no seas así! solo vamos a verlos, en cuanto los veas seguro te agradara uno- hizo un guiño con sus largas pestañas, sea lo que fuera parecía que no se iba a rendir hasta convencerla.

-¿No será que quieres uno para ti Bon?- El okama solo rio e hizo una pose de combate, levantando se pie en casi 90 grados. -¡Yo! ¡No claro que no! No lo necesito, pero tú sí que necesitas compañía-

-¿Qué es todo este ruido?- Ya se estaba cansando así que decidió intervenir, entendía lo persistente que podía ser Mr.2 y no estaba mal darle un poco de espacio a Miss all Sunday que parecía desinteresada en su proposición, podría cobrarle el favor después.

-¡Cero-chan! Estaba invitando a Miss all Sunday a buscar una mascota- Se acerco con una gran sonrisa y rápidamente las facciones de su rostro cambiaron indicándole que era mejor que mantuviera su espacio. -Ya le dije ese tipo de mascotas son muy problemáticas- le comento la chica del sombrero.

-¿De qué estamos hablando exactamente?- -Oh ya sabes, esos adorables mitad gato- híbridos, nada bueno y un negocio casi tan lucrativo como vender sirenas, de igual forma ilegal en la mayor parte del mundo, solo unos cuantos con suficientes recursos y poder podía hacer ese tipo de negocios sin meterse en problemas.

-Deberías conseguir uno jefe, son tan cariñosos, simplemente saben cómo alegrarte el día-

-No seas absurdo- De todas las idioteces del día, esta era la ganadora. No entendía su obsesión con esas criaturas.

-Lo digo enserio, deberías tener una linda mascota-

-Tengo suficiente con los Bananawani- y era cierto, consumía mucho tiempo entrenarlos. -¡No esas temibles criaturas!, hablo de algo lindo- No los consideraba tan malas, sabían seguir ordenes y eran muy eficientes, con eso le bastaba.

Sin embargo le preocupaba él como iban a obtener esta mascota, para vender este tipo de híbridos en Arabasta debían tener un permiso especial de los Nefertari ya que ellos los consideraban sagrados, la única otra forma era con piratas -¿Y donde exactamente piensas conseguir uno de estos híbridos?-

-Oh~ tengo mis fuentes Cero-chan – le giño el ojo pero no le pareció nada simpático.

-Seguramente un lugar barato, no sabes los problemas que puedes causarme si tu fuente no es más que un inútil novato, sería muy mala reputación y no tolerare nada de eso-

-¡Ah No lo juro!, está todo bien asegurado, nadie sabrá nada, por favor cero-chan solo quería que miss se divirtiera un poco, si tanto te preocupa deberías acompañarnos- miro a miss all Sunday que trato de esconder una pequeña sonrisa, había una cierta curiosidad de conocer a su tal fuente, ver quien se atrevía a meterse a Arabasta para hacer tales negocios, si no se trataba más que una basura se encargaría de eliminarlo, por un buen precio por supuesto.

-Está bien, vamos, en cuanto note algo sospechoso nos largamos-

Tras unos minutos de estar en las calles empezó a considerar su decisión de acompañarlos, tanta pérdida de tiempo cuando podría estar descansando, estaba lo suficientemente lleno de trabajo, no necesitaba meterse en estos asuntos. Miss al Sunday también parecía cansada, tenía una agenda casi tan llena como la de él así que no le sorprendía.

-¿Lo estas considerando o solo vienes para quitártelo de encima?- La chica lo observo, analizando una buena respuesta- Se que tienes los recursos para este tipo de lujos pero nunca lo gastas- Busco entre su abrigo un puro, el frio del desierto era imperdonable a estas horas, pero al menos dejaba los caminos vacios y tranquilos.

-Esos fondos no deberían desperdiciarse a la liguera ¿no cree?- Le mostro una leve sonrisa y siguieron en silencio, no respondía para nada su pregunta pero no le importaba realmente. Lo que hiciera con su parte no le incumbía.

Para su sorpresa el negocio no estaba tan escondido como esperaba, irónicamente en el centro del reino, entre lugares comunes donde la gente podía ir a comer, visitar el mercado o ir a un bar, lo que cual ellos hicieron, Mr.2 se acerco a un hombre alto que los guio a la parte trasera del bar, había unas persianas rojas cubriendo la puerta, detrás de ella una escalera que guiaba a un piso inferior que era casi 3 veces más grande que el negocio de arriba.

Estaba bastante concurrido, logro reconocer a bastantes personas, alta sociedad que asistía comúnmente a las fiestas del rey Nefertari, parecía que había mucha demanda, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se acerco un desconocido con rompa elegante a Mr.2 ambos hablando alegremente como su fueran viejos conocidos, espero con paciencia mientras los dos hablaban de sus ocurrencias, al final resulto que el hombre era encargado de hacer las ventas y se ofreció a guiarlos a ver la ”mercancía”.

Sabía que esta no era una tienda usual de mascotas, la pinta de todo el lugar era una mezcla de la decoración de Arabasta, con sus finas telas, coloridas alfombras, luces brillantes y por otro lado las bebidas provenientes del establecimiento superior, una extraña fiesta que de por sí ya levantaba sospechas en el, las personas encargadas de la seguridad no parecían muy fuertes, hombres cualquiera, piratas, algo que le indicaba que todo esto era provisional, seguramente viajaban de un lado a otro.

Mientras caminaban le sorprendió la cantidad de híbridos que se encontraban sueltos, todos tenían collares en sus cuellos, algunos decorados como si fuera un accesorio más, los gatos femeninos llevaban poca ropa, con velos y ropa de danza tradicional, mientras que los gatos masculinos tenían ropas más formales, la mayoría que podía ver eran bastante jóvenes, la gente se acercaba a acariciar sus orejas y estos hacían gestos alegres, moviendo la cola y acurrucándose con la persona.

Habían otros en jaulas estos con precios bastante desorbitantes, obviamente estaban ahí para que la gente solo los viera y no los pudieras tocar. Entre tantas cosas por ver y la gente, se vio separado de Mr.2 y Miss all Sunday, estos dos cerca de una gran pila de gente, que estaba cargando a cachorros como si fueran bebes, no entendía el encanto a eso, de hecho no le interesaba ninguna clase de animal peludo desde que era un mocoso pero en fin, no iba a perder el tiempo para ver a un montón de niños gato, así que siguió caminando por su cuenta, se vio detenido en varias ocasiones por los híbridos con la intención de los “mimara” según sus palabras, diablos, sabía que podían hablar pero no esperaba ese tipo de cosas, no se encontraba en un burdel, no estaba de humor así que los ignoro y siguió caminando.

En una esquina se encontraban lo que él consideraba más interesante, estos híbridos eran grandes, sus facciones más salvajes que humanas, con pelaje en su rostro y en la espalda, poseían una cola más fina, tenían más parentesco a los gatos salvajes, eran guerreros.

Había un circulo donde podía ver a dos de ellos combatiendo entre una cantidad de personas que los animaba, atacaban con colmillos y garras, eran toscos pero mucho mejor que lo que ya había visto, había escuchado que además de ser buenos guardianes también eran buenos asesinos, en el mejor de los casos podían ser muy sigilosos, se alejo del combate para ver mejor a los que se encontraban en las celdas estas eran más seguras que las otras, al verlos era como cualquier otro animal feroz enjaulado, no eran sociables como los demás, se escondían o caminaban de un lado a otro atacando a cualquiera que se acerca lo suficiente a sus celdas, claramente no habían desarrollado capacidades de comunicación como los otros.

Puso mucho interés en cada uno, por un momento considero que no era tan mala idea conseguir uno de estos, podía integrarlo fácilmente a su compañía, paso frente cada uno, parecían muy inestables, estaba aquel que se encontraba peleando con pelaje oscuro como una pantera, se veía bastante fuerte y parecía comprender el lenguaje, veía como respondía a los alientos de la gente y a veces hacia lo que decían. Hasta ahora parecía el más apropiado, reviso de nuevo, había una celda que había pasado de alto creyendo que estaba vacía, estaba muy bien escondido en la parte sombría de la celda.

Pese a ser una mala idea se acerco lo mas que pudo, a esa distancia si el hibrido decidia sacar sus garras podría agarrarlo sin problema, miro al mitad gato que estaba cubriéndose con una cobija, quizás estaba malherido, lo más raro eran las gafas que estaba usando, en una celda tan oscura seguro no miraba nada usando eso, pero había mucho más sorpresas que le esperaban, el gato le sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus colmillos blancos, era claro que lo miraba perfectamente y era bastante perturbador, era una sonrisa que nunca había visto en su vida, ni si quiera estaba seguro de cómo describirla.

Lo siguió observando, parecía tener una complexión grande como los demás pero no tenía los rasgos salvajes como los otros, se parecía más a los gatos de compañía que estaban afuera de sus celdas, claramente no encajaba en ese lugar, en todo ese tiempo que lo miraba no había dejado de sonreírle.

Con movimientos lentos se levanto, fue entonces que puedo notar lo verdaderamente alto que era, le rebasaba por mucho, se acerco a los barrotes de la celda, descansando una mano sobre ellos, ahora podía verlo claramente, tenia cola y orejas rubias como su cabello, cicatrices muy profundas debajo de esa extraña cobija de color rosado, por un momento percibió que los roles estaban intercambiados y era el gato el que lo estaba analizando a él ¿Por qué tenía esa sonrisa tan rara?

-Señor no le recomiendo estar tan cerca, por favor- El guía de antes se aproximo y lo alejo de la celda -No se parece a los otros híbridos de combate, ¿Por qué se encuentra encerrado aquí?-

-Ah vera el es un caso algo especial-

-Enserio, quiero escuchar- el vendedor parecía dudar, trabándose al hablar

-El pertenecía a una familia muy poderosa si usted me entiende- si no podía decirle un nombre, asumió que eran tenryubitos. – Eran terribles, sus sirvientes se rebelaron y entre sus pertenecías dejaron a este con vida, fue así como llego a nosotros. Perdone no debe ser una historia muy agradable. Los clientes que conocen de él siempre piden verlo pelear con los gatos más grandes-

-Les gusta verlo recibir una paliza por su antiguo dueño, ya entendí-

-Sería mejor así pero por lo regular es lo opuesto, sabe cómo defenderse- Para ser el equivalente de un gato contra un tigre parecía interesante – ¿Enserio? ¿Harías una demostración?-

-¿Ahora mismo?- -No te aria perder el tiempo si no estuviera interesado en comprarlo- El hombre se sobresalto ante la respuesta de Crocodile, parecía bastante nervioso cuando hablaba de este espécimen en especial, quizás una mala experiencia -No le recomendaría que se lo llevara, tiene ciertas…manías- No le había costado saber lo inusual que era con solo verlo. -Lo que significa que no está entrenado- dijo secamente.

-No es eso, solo que sabe cómo salirse con las suyas- un hibrido manipulador, podía ser una señal de que era inteligente, o simplemente que el hombre no era bueno en su trabajo, se inclinaba más hacia el ultimo.

La gente animaba al vencedor del anterior combate, el hibrido que parecía pantera - ¿Que tal contra ese?- El hombre suspiro como dándose por vencido de que no lo iba a hacer cambiar de parecer, saco las llaves de su abrigo y quito el candado que enrollaba la puerta con una cadena, podía ver al hibrido mover la cola entusiasmado por salir y sonriendo, dejo atrás la cobija a la que se había estado aferrando todo ese tiempo, con solo unos pantalones rasgados y sin camisa parecía un vagabundo, al salir de la celda camino directamente hacia él, lo que hiso que se mantuviera alerta, pero solo lo miro desde arriba con la misma rara sonrisa, no recordaba la última vez que había tenido que levantar la mirada para ver a alguien. –Espero ver un buen combate- le pareció extraño como no reacción a sus palabras.

-¿Puedes hablar?- El gato no parecía comprenderlo y solo lo observaba- ¿Por qué las gafas?-

-Las necesita para ver, parte del incidente que ya le conté- Parecía bastante defectuoso, una mala inversión pero tenía un cierto presentimiento, por alguna razón se dejo guiar por él, ahora solo faltaba verlo a prueba. El hombre de traje jalo la cadena del collar del hibrido y lo guio hasta el circulo de peleas, podía ver como se resistía un poco al caminar, al llegar no parecía tener intención de pelear, ni si quiera parecía aterrado, tenía las manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones, mirando alrededor con tranquilidad.

En ese instante aparecieron Miss all Sunday y Mr.2 -¿Qué te parece este Mr.2?- dijo señalando a la pequeña arena de combate. -¿Cero-chan que haces aquí? estos gatos son muy peligrosos- le regaño como si se tratara de un niño.

-¿Cuál de los dos?- Dijo miss all Sunday, tras unos segundos rio un poco al darse cuenta de su pregunta- ¿El gato negro verdad? Si, parece algo que apropiado para ti-

La gente gritaba pidiendo ver más combates, el hibrido que parecía pantera se veía cauteloso, dando vueltas alrededor de su nuevo enemigo, midiendo distancias con sus garras extendidas, sus ojos dorados enfocados, con rapidez que pocos lograron ver soltó un primer golpe que esquivo el otro hibrido con un simple paso hacia un lado, al mismo tiempo tomo impulso levantado una pierna y soltando una patada en el abdomen dejándolo sin aire, el hibrido dio un paso atrás recuperándose, mientras que el más delgado permaneció quieto como antes.

Crocodile tenía la impresión que el rubio solo estaba jugando con él, como si ni siquiera lo viera como un verdadero enemigo a pesar de que tenía una estructura más grande y en forma que la de él. El mitad gato espero a que la pantera lo atacara de nuevo, este se lanzo con todo el cuerpo, ambas brazos extendidos como si fuera a atraparlo, el de gafas separo sus piernas para tener una pose más firme, parecía que iba a recibirlo, ambas manos chocaron al impacto, con un rápido movimiento de su pierna giro de dirección, lanzando el cuerpo del de pelaje negro haciendo que cayera al piso, sin dudarlo se lanzo encima de él, tirando un golpe tras otro sobre el sorprendido hibrido que trataba de proteger su cara, sus garras arrancaban la piel de los brazos de la pantera, las cortadas abriéndose bañaban a la pantera con su propia sangre.

En ese instante el hombre de traje considero que era suficiente y que tenía que terminar la pelea, dándole la victoria. Por más que lo jalara de la cadena de su collar era imposible moverlo, como en un frenesí golpeaba sin parar el rostro de su presa, siguió así por casi 5 minutos, hasta que dejo al otro inconsciente, la gente estaba eufórica de ver algo así, al asegurarse que el hibrido ya no se movería el mitad gato se levanto sin mucho dificultad, saliendo del circulo y acompañando del pobre guía.

Por otra parte veía a su lado unos ojos que observaban la escena bastante perturbadora-No sabía que podían ser tan terribles- si alguna vez hubo alguna intención de comprar un hibrido, la idea ahora había desaparecido completamente del la mente del Miss all Sunday.

A la distancia podía ver al gato sonriendo como orgulloso de sí mismo y al hombre de traje regañándole , obviamente lamentando haberlo sacado de la celda, Crocodile se acerco con una peculiar sonrisa – Nada mal, mantuviste tu palabras, ahora que la diversión termino me gustaría empezar a negociar-

-¡Oye oye! ¡Cero- chan! Ya deja de bromear esa cosa es un asesino-

-¿Oh? ¿No era tu el emocionado por esto?- Miss all Sunday miraba la escena preocupada, mas ahora que el violento hibrido estaba tan cerca. Por su parte el guía estaba aun alterado con el hibrido y no parecía muy accesible -No hay lugar para negociación, esto no es una subasta-

-Bueno, eso preferiría hablarlo con tu jefe, es natural tratar un precio justo- Pese a los planes que fuera tener para él, esto seguía siendo un negocio, si el precio era excesivo a lo que podría ganar simplemente tendría que dejarlo pasar.

-Errr…está bien, bien, lo llevare, sígame-

-Mr.2 estas a cargo de cuidarlo-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡No nos dejes aquí!- No puedo evitar reír un poco al verlo sufrir a causa de su propia proposición, ahora tenía que lidiar con eso, al ver la escena detrás de él podía ver la cara de sorpresa de Mr.2 mientras que el hibrido parecía querer entrar a su celda.

Siguió caminando a un cuarto alejado de todo el ambiente, una oficina donde se encontraba el jefe del lugar. No le costó mucho lidiar con el negocio, ya llevaba años haciéndolo y aunque nunca había tratado con este tipo de cosas sabía cuando se trataba de una estafa. Así que al fin llego a un trato justo, al leer los documentos se encontró con un dato interesante – ¿Aquí dice que tiene nombre?-

-Si, así es, era el nombre que le dieron sus otros dueños, se que hubiera preferido nombrarlo usted pero créame que es mejor así, el no responde a ningún otro nombre- “Donquixote Doflamingo”, vaya nombre más extravagante, pero no le parecía un dato relevante por el cual discutir. Firmo dando por completado el trato. Al regresar se encontró más o menos lo que esperaba, a Mr.2 medio llorando y gritando frente a la celda del hibrido, mientras Miss all Sunday se veía que estaba tratando de juntar toda su fuerza interna para tolerar con tanto desastre.

Cuando se acerco vio al hibrido sentado en su celda con la cobija cubriendo su espalda, ya podía notar una obsesión con ese viejo trapo, en cuanto el gato se dio cuenta de su presencia levanto las orejas como sorprendido, lo observaba de una manera bastante seria -¿Está todo listo?- pregunto la chica –Si, ya arregle todos los papeles, ya podemos irnos- -

¡Realmente tenias que hacerlo! ¡Eres terrible! ¡Solo lo haces para hacerme sufrir! ¿Verdad?- No podía negar que un poco de eso era cierto – Suficiente, ya es tarde y preferiría regresar lo más rápido posible, no olvides el trabajo de mañana-

Vio a Mr.2 tratando de sacar al hibrido sin mucho éxito, el guía se acerco a ayudarlo y este obedeció finalmente saliendo, le entrego la cadena a Crocodile sintiéndose bastante incomodo al tener que recurrir a eso, no era algo que le gustara hacer pero no sabía si saldría corriendo o algo parecido. Pero el hibrido no se veía alterado por su nuevo dueño, eso lo hizo relajarse un poco, se preguntaba si entendía algo de lo que estaba pasando, si comprendía que ya no iba a estar enjaulado - ¿Cómo era? ¿Doflamingo?- el gato movió sus orejas, reconociendo su nombre, dio un paso al frente en su dirección respondiendo al llamado, bueno al menos parecía algo obediente con él.

Pero había algo que simplemente no le parecía apropiado con salir del lugar con él de esa forma, debía ser esa manta – ¿No te vas a deshacer de esa cosa verdad? – Se quito el abrigo grande que llevaba y lo puso sobre sus hombros, cubriéndolo así al menos esa cobija rosada y de que se viera su collar, no quería ver las caras de la gente afuera viendo como lo jalaba con la cadena. Además de que el gato no llevaba ropa adecuada para salir al frio de la noche. Antes de salir fue detenido por el hombre de traje.

-Señor por favor, quiero advertirle algo antes por favor- el hombre estaba nervioso igual que antes, dando una mirada al alto gato como si le temiera –Usted no ha sido el primero en comprarlo, de hecho de una forma u otra siempre logra regresar a nosotros porque…bueno… el los mata-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Mata a sus dueños, no tiene la idea de los cadáveres que he tenido que ver son una escena horrible…- Vaya detalle que no le había contando, el jefe se lo había ocultado muy bien, ¿Con que propósito? ¿Tendría alguna relación con ese historial de muertes?, bueno ya no había mucho que pudiera hacer. -Ya cerré el trato, si algo ocurriera ten por seguro que te haré completamente responsable- señalando a Mr.2- Si esto fue una mala idea, voy a descontártelo-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No porque a miiii~! ¡Cero-chan no puedes yo te dije que era una mala idea!- el pobre siguió renegando durante todo el camino afuera.

Honestamente no estaba asustado en lo absoluto del hibrido, había algo interesante en él, no lo había comprado por lastima, él no era del tipo que se detenía a ver a los demás con compasión, veía un cierto potencial, aun enjaulado transmitía un aire de grandeza y arrogancia que no había visto en otro, era un rostro que anhelaba grandes cosas, algo que lo hacía muy parecido a él.


	2. La primera noche

Ya era muy tarde cuando llego a su casa acompañado del hibrido, con el desvió de esta noche faltarían unas 2 horas para que saliera el sol aproximadamente. Abrió la puerta sintiendo el agotamiento del día –Entra ya- le señalo al mitad gato dejándolo pasar antes que él, lo dejo que rondara por la casa un rato, mientras él buscaba deshacerse de sus zapatos y saco, fue a la cocina a buscar una bebida fría, mientras hacía eso y miraba al inquilino caminar por la sala, se dio cuenta que no había pensado en donde dormirá.

Paso la mano frente a su rostro, cansado y tratando de buscar una solución, por el momento solo pensaba en el sofá, era grande y seria provisional por esta noche –Más vale que no tengas hambre no pienso prepararte algo- el gato movió sus orejas rubias girando el rostro en su dirección, aun sosteniendo el vaso de vidrio con su bebida abrió el refrigerador buscando cualquier cosa que darle, no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa y la mayor parte del tiempo siempre comía afuera por lo que estaba bastante vacio, saco un viejo pastel que había dejado casi intacto, era un regalo de un negociante pero él no era un fanático de las cosas tan dulces, en aquel entonces no se deshizo de él y simplemente lo dejo ahí a que se congelara.

Saco el pastel en un plato y lo dejo en la mesa, aunque no pudiera entender sus palabras como cualquier otro animal buscaría la comida si tenía hambre, dio un leve golpe a la mesa para llamar su atención, el gato miraba curioso una pintura que estaba en la sala – Puedes comer esto si quieres- se dirigía a su cuarto, vio a Doflamingo acercarse a la mesa pero lo detuvo del brazo para advertirle – Y no rompas nada-

Cerró la puerta y busco ropa mas cómoda para dormir, siempre atento a cualquier ruido en el otro cuarto, busco cobijas, colchas y almohadas para hacer que el hibrido pasara la noche en el sofá, al regresar a la sala todo seguía intacto, incluso el pastel en la mesa, el alto gato mirando a la ventana, su vista la noche de Arabasta, quizás nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo, su casa estaba en una zona alta que le permitía ver gran parte del reino y las pequeñas luces de las casas.

Se dedico a arreglar el sofá, acomodando todo lo que había recolectado, considerando que no lo iba a dejar dormir afuera o en el piso no se veía tan mal – Bueno, al menos no vas a dormir en una celda- dijo para sí mismo, sintiendo que dormiría con la conciencia tranquila, cuando busco al hibrido con la mirada se dio cuenta que había desparecido, se había movido en completo silencio hasta llegar a su recamara, ahí lo encontró sentado en su cama, probando la suavidad de las cobijas. Crocodile solo se limito a mirarlo fastidiado.

-No, ni se te ocurra, tú dormirás en el sofá- le advirtió levantando el tono de su voz, aun así el otro no había cambiado su expresión tranquila, se acerco a tomarlo por el collar y jalarlo hasta el sofá, indicándole el lugar donde dormiría, Doflamingo se sentó obedientemente sin apartar los ojos de su molesto dueño, tocando las sabanas de la misma forma que había hecho con la cama –Te quedaras aquí, entiendes- le dijo Crocodile haciendo que Doflamingo se recostara en el sofá, espero unos minutos con la esperanza que el comprendiera y lo dejo ahí, espero un instante y al ver que no se movía apago las luces y regreso a su cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Empezando a sentir dolor de cabeza se dejo caer pesadamente a la cama, tratando de disfrutar el leve descanso antes de echarse las cobijas y dormir, no pasaran 5 minutos en cuanto escucho como tocaban su puerta, levanto la mirada hacia la puerta, analizando si debía levantarse o no, cada vez se haciéndose más insistente el sonido -Quédate ahí, no pienso dejarte entrar- le dijo con voz calmada, el sonido en su puerta se detuvo, espero mirando el techo pero no parecía que el hibrido se hubiera movido, ¿iba esperar frente a la puerta toda la noche?.

 

**_*CRASH*_ **

 

La puerta se desplomo, dejando entrar al necio gato, Crocodile se levanto entre sorprendido y furioso, ese maldito había destruido su puerta con una sola patada, iba a ahorcarlo, lanzarlo a las arenas movedizas, tirarlo a los tiburones, tantas ideas cruzaban en su mente que quedo paralizado, Doflamingo se acerco a su lado en la cama, acomodándose para dormir a su lado. – En qué diablos estas pensando - Lo tomo de su mentón haciendo que viera lo molesto que estaba, al dar un tirón del collar el rubio se resistió como una piedra -Hump…- dejo escapar molesto, era el primer sonido que Crocodile había escuchado que hiciera. Estaba demasiado cansado para tener que lidiar con como entrenarlo, muy probablemente los dos dormirán con suficiente espacio pero era algo que no le gusto admitir.

-No pienso dejarte dormir aquí hasta que tomes un baño- Se levanto de la cama y rodeo la cama para poder sacar al intruso lo mejor posible, con una mano en su hombro y la otra que tenía el garfio rodeando su cintura levanto al gato, este parecía sorprendido de que realmente pudiera cargarlo, lo llevo hasta el baño, hábilmente abriéndola puerta y haciendo que entrara, el pequeño espacio no ayudaba mucho. Tomando un segundo para respirar después de su pequeña hazaña, solo movió su mano señalándole la regadera

-Entra ahí- le dijo, Doflamingo parecía tan fastidiado como el pero obedeció, se quito su desgarrado pantalón abriendo las llaves de la regadera, se alegro de que entendiera lo que tenía que hacer y no tuviera que bañarlo personalmente, busco ropa vieja que pudiera quedarle, le dejo una camisa blanca y una pantalón de pijama azul, mientras se seguía bañando espero afuera sentado en una silla casi cayendo dormido.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, el alto gato salió como nuevo, el cabello junto con sus orejas aun mojadas y usando su nueva ropa, no parecía cómodo con la camisa y la dejo abierta, en sus hombros llevaba su toalla, un detalle que se le había olvidado, bueno ahora tendría que deshacerse de ella y conseguir una nueva. Doflamingo se paro frente a él con los brazos cruzados, su labios haciendo una mueca como si fuera un niño, como si dijera “Ya hice lo que querías, ¿y ahora qué?”. Bastante engreído, pero ya había sido advertido, le habían dicho que sabía salirse con las suyas.

-Ya tuve suficiente por hoy- le dijo en un tono bajo, cansado, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al cuarto, Crocodile se acostó en el lado derecho dejando suficiente espacio disponible que no dudo en ocupar el mitad gato y entrando con toda confianza, ambos se acostaron de lado mirándose de frente, diablos no recordaba la última vez que había dormido con alguien a su lado, no desde que inicio a viajar por los mares, aun con amantes no era del tipo que se quedaba, en cuanto todo había terminado siempre se vestía y se marchaba, no tenía nada en contra de quedarse, solo que en general no le entusiasmaba tener contacto con la gente.

Con ojos entreabiertos miro la figura a su lado, la gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos, las marcadas líneas de expresión en sus mejillas y frente, era una imagen completamente inusual -Quítate esto, no necesitas estas horribles cosas para dormir- le arrebato las gafas oscuras dejándolas en la mesa al lado de su cama, sus ojos eran igual a las de cualquier gato, algo normal a pesar que su otra mitad era humana, aunque brillaban en la oscuridad del cuarto. Miro sus pupilas como dos grandes gotas oscuras , preguntándose qué tanto podía mirar sin ellas, el hombre le indico que tenia cierto problema para percibir los colores y las cosas resplandecientes, pero no dijo nada de su visión en la oscuridad, no parecía tener ningún problema de lo contrario no lo miraría tan fijamente.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y cerro sus ojos, no queriendo pensar más y esperando dormir al menos 3 horas, su cuerpo rápidamente se relajo y empezaba a sentir la pesadez del sueño, puedo sentir unos dedos cálidos en su cuello, acariciando el cabello que era más suave en la base, se sentía tan bien que tardo unos segundos en reaccionar entre el sueño y despertar, abrió sus ojos de nuevos viendo una sonrisa pequeña y simple en la cara del hibrido, su mano aun entre su cabello, con un simple movimiento aparto la mano con su garfio guiándola hasta alejarla, pudo percibir un rápido movimiento en sus orejas de gato y luego como sus ojos se cerraron, podía sentir la cola cerca de sus rodillas, en cuanto dejo de moverse volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez logrando dormir.

 

++++

 

Al amanecer se vio sorprendido por el rostro de Doflamingo frente a él, más aun encima de él y no al costado, dos manos a cada lado de él como si lo quisiera acorralar, por muy raro que fuera la preocupó mas que ya se encontrara despierto, Crocodile siempre despertaba bastante temprano, incluso en días como este que no había tenido muchas horas de sueño, su reloj biológico lo despertaba sin falla, ¿A qué hora había despertado y desde cuando había decidido quedarse encima de él? ¿Estaba planeando matarlo? No claro que no, eso sería una tontería.

Permaneció muy quiero al sentir sus dedos con garras gentilmente moviendo los cabellos que había caído en su rostro, acomodándolos detrás de sus orejas, sus dedos se movieron siguiendo hasta su cuello, peinando su cabello. Crocodile no tardo en empujarlo y hacer que se alejara, no le agradaba que se tomara tanta confianza con él, en ese caso prefería que le tuviera miedo. Con rapidez lo saco del cuarto pasando por la puerta destrozada de anoche, tenía que preparase para comenzar el día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo problemas en el modo en que Crocodile se refiere a Doffy, siento que es preferible solo llamarlo "gato" aunque aveces siento que estuviera hablando de un gato normal, "hibrido" "mitad gato" o "mitad humano" tambien suena raro mientras lo escribo batallo con que termino usar hehe.
> 
> Y en el siguiente capitulo un dia normal en la oficina...


	3. En la oficina

Salir sin que el testarudo gato se llevara su viejo trapo resulto una tarea bastante interesante, podía imaginarse que era un objeto que le traía algo de confort, sin embargo la desgarrada y sucia tela ya había pasada por su mejor tiempo, sin contar que no servía de mucho para cubrirse del frió y apenas alcanzaba a cubrir los hombros, pero aun con su expresión claramente molesta lograron llegar al casino, como cada mañana Robin ya lo esperaba en la entrada.

-Buenos días jefe- la chica de cabello negro le saludo cordialmente su apariencia fresca sin parecer cansada por la noche pasada, Crocodile siguió caminando sin cambiar su rostro inexpresivo –Tengo trabajo para ti- Preparada como siempre y sin detener el paso hacia el restaurante los tres caminaron rápidamente mientras Robin sacaba un libro de notas y una pluma.

-Necesito que prepares otra recamara en el apartamento, ve que reparen la puerta destrozada- en su última sentencia la chica levanto la mirada sorprendida, sus ojos azules enfocándose en la gran mueca sonriente de Doflamingo –Consigue ropa apropiada para él, todo lo que consideres importante y además necesito que busques una manera para que empiece a hablar-

-¿Un maestro? – dijo tratando de asegurarse en comprender la petición. -No me importa el medio, de nada me sirve si no podemos comunicarnos con él- dijo tranquilamente.

Llegaron a una esquina alejada del restaurante, las mesas con largos manteles blancos y adornos en el centro, el sonido de las fuentes de fondo junto el ya ajetreado ritmo de los empleados preparándose para la oleada por llegar, era muy temprano así que había poca gente en los alrededores disfrutando sus desayunos -Entendido, buscare inmediatamente-

-Bien, buen trabajo Miss all Sunday- le respondió mientras tomaba asiento en la solitaria mesa.

-Por cierto… ¿Debería pedir algo en especial para él?- miro al rubio sentado cómodamente frente a él,  su atención en la gran ventana y todo lo que pasara enfrente, especialmente la gente que observa al raro espécimen por primera vez, sintiendo la no querida atención que este provocaba- Por ahora tráelo lo mismo que a mí- la chica asintió por última vez y la vio desparecer.

Mientras esperaban por su desayuno no dudo en encender un puro, el mitad gato parecía muy interesado en lo que hacía, no sabía si era por el humo que generaba o porque era algo con lo que no estaba familiarizado, de cualquier forma no paraba de observarlo, de nuevo esa extraña sensación de que era él quien lo analizaba y no al revés, aun con su salvaje habilidad en la pelea y como había tirado su puerta, en su mayor parte parecía bastante obediente, extrañamente empezaba a disfrutar su compañía y que fuera silencioso.

Una parte en el fondo de su cabeza le decía que estuviera alerta, no sabía si repentinamente saldría corriendo o empezaría a saltar sobre las mesas como un animal salvaje, había mucho que desconocía de estas criaturas, no sabía que tan ¨humanas¨ podían llegan a ser, el extraño pensamiento solo generándole más preguntas. ¿Acaso tenía alguna idea de su situación? De habar pasado quien sabe cuánto tiempo en una jaula a estar aquí con él como su dueño.

Cuando el plato llego a la mesa, hubo una inmensa alegría en el rostro del hibrido que no se limitó a simplemente comer, _trago_ para ser preciso, como si no hubiera comido en semanas, una posibilidad muy grande que fuera cierto, parecía casi agradecido con cada gran bocado, cuando vio que medio plato ya había desaparecido se aseguró de pedir más comida para él, cosa que devoro de la misma manera, los platos siguieron llegando hasta que pareció satisfecho, por su parte él lo vio con bastante humor, su cola moviéndose de lado a lado mientras comía.

Una vez acabado era hora de empezar el verdadero trabajo, se dirigieron hacia la oficina, el ahora muy satisfecho gato siguiéndolo de cerca, saco una llave dorada para abrir la enorme puerta de madera, por alguna razón el mitad gato escurriéndose rápidamente adentro antes que él, la curiosidad dominándolo completamente y mirando a todas partes, como si hubiera algo que Crocodile no pudiera percibir.

Su rara actitud captando su atención, tenía una postura bastante encorvada cuando estaba parado, pero ahora lo veía un poco más agachado, mirándose mas como un animal a punto de atrapar algo, salto a su escritorio pisando todo lo que estuviera encima de este. Inmediatamente causando que le regañara y lo hiciera bajar jalando la larga cadena que colgaba de su cuello. Bajo sin mucha gracia y desequilibrado por el tirón. Crocodile bastante molesto intento arreglar su desorganizado escritorio, varios papeles cayeron en el piso y otros mezclados encima de otros.

Estaba demasiado ocupado para ver la gran sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Doflamingo a causa de su pequeña travesura, cuando tomo asiento recuperando un poco el orden, el mitad gato ya había escondido su expresión. Creyó que no se atrevería a acercarse al ver su molesto rostro pero lo hizo, se sentó en la orilla del escritorio mirando desde arriba como acomodaba los papeles,  esto causo que se enfureciera más, le dio una severa advertencia y un empujón para que se alejara de su escritorio.

Sabía que no tenía mucho caso tratar de hablar con él, sería tan fructífero como hablarle a una pared, así que se aseguró de ser más expresivo en sus facciones y que su lenguaje corporal le ayudara a comunicarle. Pese a su inicial intento, Doflamingo permaneció sentando en la orilla del escritorio, solo levantando su mano como escudo cuando su enojado dueño acercaba su mano para empujarlo.

Rápidamente ignoro al mitad gato y prefirió empezar a trabajar, el rubio permaneció quieto en su  mayor parte, ocasionalmente su larga cola pasaba por encima de sus papeles y el daba un leve golpe de advertencia para que no se metiera con su escritorio de nuevo, parecía haber comprendido el mensaje y ahora solo observaba con calma mientras esperaba sentado, mirándolo en su largo proceso de escribir y acomodar papeles por varias horas.

Suponía que estaba muy aburrido pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, todo permaneció en silencio por un largo tiempo, estaba tan enfocado en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta cuando el mitad gato se alejo y se sentó en el largo sillón frente a su escritorio, no hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo levantar la mirada y vio a su alrededor.

La chica de cabello negro se acercó, como siempre manteniéndolo informado - Recibí una llamada de Mr.1, informando que tardaría unos días mas en regresar, el barco en el que venía parece estar atorado en una gran tormenta.- Seguía escribiendo mientras escuchaba a la chica hablar - Entendido, moveremos la fecha para su siguiente trabajo.-

-Me asegurare de arreglar el calendario- sin levantar la mirada, sabía que la chica estaba tomando notas de nuevo. -¿Qué hay del trabajo que te pedí en la mañana? -

-Ya envié personas para que hicieron las reconstrucciones en su apartamento, hasta ahora no he podido contactar a nadie que nos ayude con cómo enseñarle hablar, estaba a punto de contactar a Mr.2, quizás él tenga algún contacto con los negociantes de anoche que nos pueda ayudar- Asintió, dejando su pluma de lado y mirándola directamente por primera vez. -Suena bien, haz que Mr.2 investige al respecto-ya podía imaginar su rostro indignado cuando le enviaran a hacer ese trabajo.

-Hare la llamada entonces, me lo llevare por unos minutos, necesito tomar las medidas para su ropa-

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer-

Cuando la chica de pelo negro se le acercó para tomar la cadena en su  cuello, el mitad gato se movió con increíble rapidez, saltando detrás del sofá y después dio un enorme salto sobre uno de los libreros, el rápido movimiento causándole un enorme susto a Miss all sunday.

Le tomo más por sorpresa la impresión de la chica que por lo regular siempre mantenía la cabeza fría y calmada que la asaña del mitad gato, observo al desconfiado gato, no muy seguro de como mantenía el equilibrio sin que su peso causara que todo se viniera abajo, pero ahí estaba, vigilante fuera del alcance de ambos.

-Doflamingo, baja de ahí- el gato le miro y después miro a la chica, sin intenciones de moverse-Supongo que no tengo otra opción- dijo recuperando su tranquilo tono de voz, cruzo las manos frente a ella y haciéndola recurrir a sus poderes. Los pétalos se esparcieron de su cuerpo hasta llegar al rubio que no esperaba ser agarrado por múltiples manos que salían de la nada.

La diversas manos haciendo una larga cuerda, bajando al mitad gato y llevándolo hasta done estaba ella, todo esto mientras el apresado gruñía y buscaba la manera de liberarse sin éxito.

Con mucho forcejeo ambos dejaron la oficina, volviendo al silencio de su oficina y firmando más transacciones.

 

\------------------

 

Casi una hora paso cuando la puerta se abrió con fuerza y el mitad hibrido entro corriendo,  la chica de pelo negro parecía bastante agitada como si hubiera forcejado con el todo el tiempo, entro y tomo los papeles terminados de escritorio y salió lo más rápido posible sin siquiera mirar al rubio que estaba en el extremo opuesto.

Una parte de él se preguntó cuánto problema había causado pero rápidamente decidió dejar a un lado la cuestión, el rubio espero atento, como esperando que la chica entrara nuevamente, pero tras un tiempo empezó a moverse lentamente, siguió merodeando manteniéndose lo más agachado posible, como si realmente pudiera esconderse de su vista, su impaciencia parecía crecer conforme se acercaba la noche, caminando de un lado a otro, pasando sus garrar por las filas de libros y ocasionalmente tratando de sacar uno de su lugar, al final siempre era descubierto y con un simple chasquido de sus dedos era suficiente para que desistiera de causar otro desastre en su oficina.

La pila de papeles ya había desaparecido y apenas se acercaba la hora en que llegaban todos los clientes al casino, pronto todo el lugar estaría repleto de esos tontos con la esperanza de tener un poco de suerte. Como percibiendo su cansancio y que ya había terminado su trabajo, el rubio se acercó agazapado buscando un punto en donde acercarse, se detuvo a su lado izquierdo, mirando el ya vacío escritorio, espero un instante y entonces acerco una garra curiosa a su garfio, dando pequeños toques con su índice y generando un fuerte sonido metálico en la oficina, logro llamar su atención observándolo con sus ojos dorados, no con particular molestia, le permitió hacerlo de nuevo y este repitió golpeando otras dos veces, esperando alguna reacción.

Con suavidad se movió hacia su lado derecho, esta vez sentándose en el piso con sus piernas cruzadas, de nuevo fijándose a través de sus lentes oscuros, Crocodile siguio sus movimientos de la misma forma atenta, acerco sus garras de nuevo esta vez hacia su mano, dio un toque sobre su piel de la misma forma que había hecho con su garfio, luego paso sus dedos sobre sus anillos, por un momento creyó que solo era un simple interés por las cosas brillantes, pero su mano se vio atrapada, una mano encima y otra abajo sosteniéndolo sin fuerza, solo por el simple interés de querer tocar.

No estaba acostumbrado a que nadie lo tocara sin embargo no retiro su mano, ni el otro se movió solo viendo la mano capturada entre las suyas, los segundos en que ambos permanecieron como estatuas parecieren minutos, Doflamingo guio la mano de Crocodile lentamente hasta su cabeza, primero tocando su pelo rubio seguido de las suaves orejas sacudiéndose al contacto, inclino su cabeza guiándolo una vez más, pasándola hacia atrás y hacia adelante como peinando su cabello hacia atrás.

-¿Qué quieres? Si solo es comezón estoy seguro que puedes arreglarlo por tu cuenta…- No esperaba respuesta pero su voz logro hacer que levantara la mirada, inseguro sostuvo una de sus extrañas orejas con su mano, increíblemente suaves entre su pulgar e índice, el rubio agachando su cabeza permitiéndole tocarlo con más facilidad, su cola agitándose mientras seguía, por más invitante que pareciera no le agradaba el simple hecho de tocarlo, había algo que le parecía bastante inapropiado en ello.

Cuando trato de retirar su mano, fue atrapada nuevamente y guiado de vuelta a su cabello rubio, al parecer aun insatisfecho por las caricias, un poco molesto siguió pasando su mano sobre las orejas, esta vez con un poco más fuerza y despeinándolo. Cuando lo vio inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás pudo ver mejor su rostro,  notando como había cerrado sus ojos cómodamente, probablemente pensando “este tonto seguirá haciendo lo que yo quiera hasta que me canse”, precisamente la razón por la que no le agradaban los perros o los gatos, exigían atención todo el tiempo.

Pero el no sería una mascota, iba a trabajar para él, seria usado para cazar y matar piratas, otra herramienta más a su disposición.

Uso su garfio para sostener la cadena del collar, jalándolo hacia arriba y haciendo que la incómoda posición causara que su collar cortara su respiración, tal como esperaba el rubio trato de acercar sus manos a cualquier objeto cercano para sostenerse y no seguir asfixiándose, una garra en su escritorio y la otra aferrándose a su chaleco, sus ojos bien abiertos con clara sorpresa. No quería que se acostumbrara a la comodidad, tampoco necesitaba una molesta mascota que se alegrara al verlo, mucho menos que buscara cariño con él, no esperaba que estuviera aterrado a su presencia (aunque también podía ser útil), necesitaba solo al salvaje que vio peleando hasta asegurarse que su víctima quedara inconsciente, pero sobre todo necesitaba su obediencia.

Sostuvo su barbilla con su mano para que lo viera a los ojos, quera asegurarse que el recuerdo se quedaría bien guardado en su memoria como una quemadura en su piel, que recordaría mantener su distancia y no acercársele más. Pero no trato de correr, la mala posición haciendo que sus piernas temblaran pero aun así sin tratar de alejarse, no estaba asustado,  esa mirada no era de miedo, si aún permanecía ahí era porque lo estaba desafiando, su mirada fuerte haciéndole frente y mostrando sus colmillos blancos.

Su intento de parecer fuerte era casi admirable, una leve mueca se formó en su labios, se preguntaba que tanto mas aguantaría hasta que quisiera escapar, pese a su mejor juicio, se atrevió a acerca su mano a su boca –Ábrelo- Dijo presionando su pulgar entre sus colmillos, si lo deseaba el rubio podía fácilmente arrancarle el dedo, los puntiagudos colmillos presionados contra su piel, aun sin moverse, mantuvo su rostro así por otro rato, esperando que desistiera, seguramente el dolor en sus piernas y cuello se estaba volviendo irresistible.

Un segundo más y el contacto visual que habían mantenido por tanto rato desapareció, el rubio cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y tratando de aferrarse al poco aliento que le quedaba, satisfecho con eso lo soltó, su cuerpo cayendo y escuchando las tan necesitadas bocanadas de aire.

No quería desperdiciar más tiempo, siendo tan tarde tomo el puro que había dejado en el cenicero de su escritorio y se levantó para tomar su abrigo, dejaría el papeleo en la oficina de Miss all Sunday antes de marcharse.

-Fufufu- Escucho una risa muy baja, tan leve que dudo haberla escuchado, se detuvo en la puerta mirando atrás –Fufufuffufufufu- de nuevo esta vez con más fuerza, sabía que solo podía provenir de la única otra persona en su oficina pero verlo reír con sus propios ojos era completamente irreal, ¿Por que reía en un momento como este?

-¡FUFUUFUFUFUFUFUFU!- parecía que apenas podía contener la carcajada y mantenerse de pie, le miro por otro segundo con desconcierto antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, aun caminando por el pasillo podía escucharlo reír, tratar de entender su causa no tenía sentido, prefería pensar que solo era un arrebato de locura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dormir y hacer tarea tuvieron que esperar un poco para terminar este capitulo, ya sentía que debía continuar el fic. y como tengo otros 2 fics por ahí pendientes, el siguiente capitulo tendrá que esperar otro buen mes mas...es lo que pasa cuando uno escribe lento u.u


	4. El abrigo rosa

-¡Robin! ¡Roooobin!- La chica de cabello negro salto de su asiento al escuchar tan característica voz llamándola, el segundo agente se acercó hasta su escritorio claramente alterado -¿Qué es este trabajo que me mandaste? ¿Es enserio? –

-Solo te estoy dando las órdenes del jefe- Mr.2 hizo un puchero en su cara, moviendo sus dedos ansioso sobre la superficie de madera, había pasado un día desde que le había informado que buscara ayuda para hacer que la nueva mascota de su jefe iniciara a hablar- ¿Entonces sabes algo?-

-¡No! ¡Nada en absoluto! ¡Nunca para esa bestia que trajo!- Robin maldijo en voz baja, solo pensando en su pesada lista de pendientes- Entonces tenemos que encontrar alguna solución pronto o estaremos en problemas-

-Disculpa ¿Tenemos? No estoy seguro que ese sea mi trabajo, honestamente que está pensando nuestro jefe, podría estar muy saboteando al reino ¿pero me prefiere aquí para entrenar a su gato?-

-¡Oh no intentes escaparte de esta! Es por ti que ahora el jefe tiene esa demoniaca mascota- Se detuvo por un segundo levantando una ceja, era muy inusual verla hablar negativamente sobre alguien-¿Demoniaca, así que tampoco te agrada?-

-¡Es un desastre! Debiste ver lo que hizo ayer cuando trataba de tomar sus medidas, salió corriendo saltando sobre las mesas del restaurante también araño las carpetas y rompió el bananadile dorado de la sala de huéspedes! Ya tengo una solución provisional pero tú sabes que Crocodile me cortaría la cabeza si se entera de algo de esto-

-¿Qué? No es tu culpa, deberías decirle, quizás así se deshaga de el- Sabia que traerlo solo causaría problemas, ya era bastante vicioso que su jefe tuviera esos gigantes banandiles en el casino como si se tratara de pequeñas salamandras pero ahora este mitad gato no era nada como los que él tenía en mente, con tantas buenas opciones y decidió elegir el más peligroso que pudo encontrar.

\- No, se va a deshacer de mí, se suponía que yo debía de vigilarlo, como sea, ese no es el problema ahora- Bon clay decidió dejar su sobre dramática actitud al ver lo estresada que estaba su compañera, solo podía imaginarse lo que era lidiar con un jefe así todo el día, Crocodile no era muy paciente y sobre todo no toleraba la ineptitud, ha estado el suficiente tiempo en Baroque Works para ver como otros agentes han sido matados por su mano sin remordimiento.

-No veo como puede ser tan difícil, otros híbridos aprenden a hablar desde cachorros, solo tienes que enseñarle de la misma forma como le enseñarías a un niño-

-¿Y tú crees que yo debería enseñarle?-

\- Tu eres la mano derecha del jefe, lo siento querida- Pese a su burla la chica era muy lista, no tenía duda que algo así no sería problema para ella.

-Esto es un caos, aún tengo que ver cómo conseguir sus ropas y ver que el tonto bananadile no se venga abajo sin que el jefe se dé cuenta- De nuevo levanto una ceja con curiosidad y una plan empezando a formarse en su mente -¿Tienes que comprarle ropa?-

-Sí, no es exactamente sencillo conseguir ropa para alguien de tres metros- Fue entonces que supo lo que tenía que hacer, no era secreto que Crocodile disfrutaba de hacer a todos su empleados miserables así que porque no darle un pequeña probada -Creo que me puedo encargar de eso- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?-

-Si seguro, ya que no he podido ayudar mucho con el asunto del habla, no estaría de más ayudarte con eso- La chica sonrío por primera vez con un peso menos sobre sus hombros -Eso sería perfecto, gracia Bon-

-Déjamelo a mí- Le respondió mientras pensaba las tiendas que iba a visitar, si había algo que no le agradaría seria que no fuera ropa formal y que no contuviera su animal signatura.

 

Abrió la puerta de la oficina de mr.0, entrando elegantemente como si fuera hubiera llegado al escenario de un teatro, rápidamente localizo a la enorme criatura con su pelo rubio y atrapo la cadena de su collar jalando del sillón donde estaba cómodamente tirado. -Me voy a llevar esto-

El hombre de la cicatriz hizo un horrible rayón en el papel que tenía en frente antes de levantar la mirada a su intruso -¿Qué es este ruido?-

-¡Hey!!Dijiste que tenías un trabajo para mí y lo voy a hacer! ¡Lo vez! ¡Bien, nos vemos bye cero-chan!- No tenía tiempo que perder y para evitar su furia era mejor salir lo más rápido posible,

 

=============================================

 

Crocodile estaba tomándose un descanso de su trabajo, parado frente a la ventana de su oficina mientras fumaba un puro y observaba Rain base, estaba agradecido por el silencioso día lo que le dio oportunidad de completar su trabajo rápido, no ha ocurrido ningún alboroto desde que Mr.2 entro a su oficina en la mañana, ni siquiera Miss all Sunday ha aparecido.

Era casi demasiado bueno, estaba pensando en bajar pronto y conseguir algo de café y comida, pero entonces dos personas entraron en su puerta.

La imagen solo hizo que llevar una mano a su rostro decepcionado- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?- Doflamingo llevaba una camisa blanca abierta, pantalones cortos rosas atigrados que dejaban ver sus piernas, horribles zapatos puntiagudos y encima de todo un enorme y brillante abrigo de plumas rosas, ni si quiera tenía idea de cómo había encontrado algo así.

-¡Ha-ha! ¡Sabía que te atraparía con esto!- Le apunto con su mano sin el menor respeto y una gran sonrisa

-Es indignante, incluso para un animal- De repente la necesidad de llenar sus pulmones con la ardiente sensación de un puro no sonaba tan mal.

-Que estás diciendo, creo que el rosa le sienta muy bien- Vomitando rosa, no tenía nada en contra de ese color pero era excesivo en todo su atuendo

-Espero que la broma halla valido la pena, ahora deshazte de eso y arréglalo- De nuevo Bon clay mostro su triunfante sonrisa- Ohohoho nada de eso, hay más de esto, solo espera a ver lo demás-

El hombre gruño en lo bajo, una vena comenzándose a marcar en su frente -¿Gastaste mi dinero en eso? Me asegurare de descontártelo de tu anterior trabajo-

-¡Ha de eso de se trata esto! Debería estar allá afuera haciendo algo grande, envías a Mr.1 y Miss Doublefinger a asesinar unos piratas ¿y que tengo yo? Tengo que lidiar con tu mascota como es eso justo ¿eh?-

-Él va a trabajar para mí, incluso podría ser tu compañero, eres el único que no tiene a uno-

-No no no, no es mi estilo, trabajo mejor solo- digo negando con su cabeza como si el simple pensamiento fuera inconcebible -Quieres un trabajo bien, ve e investiga cualquier cosa sospechosa de los nuevos agentes- Fue la primera cosa que vino a su mente, tenía que encontrar algo para que el okama no siguiera causando un drama en su oficina,

-Mr.9 y Miss Wednesday ¿Por qué, sospechas algo?-

-Solo algo que no parece cuadrar con su historia, envía a los unluckies si descubres algo- El okama salto alegre, no sabía como lograba tener todo ese entusiasmo cuando se trataba de un trabajo pero en su mayoría funcionaba a su favor -Entendido,  o pero antes, ten cuidado tu mascota tiene GRANDES problemas- El hombre de la cicatriz no hizo ningún sonido, su expresión era suficiente indicación para que el otro se explicara.

-Solo digamos que la cuenta no va ser exactamente por la ropa, sino por daños a propiedad y seguro médico para unas pobres víctimas, me adelante a pagar porque sabría que querrías cuidar tu imagen pública de heroe de Arabasta, pero enserio deberías regresarlo antes de que haga algo peor, estoy seguro que Vergo no se molestara si se lo regresas- Mr.2 dejo la oficina, sabía que su jefe no tomaría una decisión rápidamente y era mejor así, toda la idea de comprarlo fue algo precipitada incluso para él, pese a todo era orgulloso  y no se retractaría fácilmente.

El hombre de la cicatriz suspiro, con un poco de dolor de cabeza y el hambre recordándole que debía ir a comer pronto, si antes no era muy difícil distinguir al alto hibrido y su cabello rubio, ahora ese enorme punto rosa sería imposible ignorarlo, se acercó con la intención de deshacerse al menos de ese emplumado abrigo, quizás así no llamaría tanto la atención, lo removió lanzándolo al sillón.

-Vamos, debes estar hambriento también- Le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, pero cuando se encontraba a mitad del pasillo el mitad gato lo siguió portando de nuevo el abrigo, tenía el presentimiento que ya había encontrado el perfecto sustituto a su cobija rosada, intento de nuevo quitárselo pero el rubio dio un paso atrás fuera de su alcance, cruzando sus brazos y ligeramente molesto -Bien, puedes conservarlo por ahora- El rubio sonrió mostrando sus colmillos blancos y siguiéndolo obediente.


	5. Palabras simples

La mayoría del tiempo no había mucho ruido lo que agradecía, era fácil concentrarse en su oficina y no tener que fijarse en que Doflamingo hiciera una travesura.  Había agarrado la costumbre de tirarse en el sillón frente a su escritorio, apoderándose completamente de el y durmiendo, una vida bastante perezosa. Ciertas veces solo se sentaría en el piso recargando sus manos en el escritorio y solo viéndolo escribir, tratando de robar desapercibido algún papel pero rápidamente lo retiraba de sus manos.

Mientras que en su apartamento las cosas habían cambiado un poco, ahora con su compañía y que el otro tenía su propio cuarto a veces se sobresaltaba con cierto golpe o ruido causado por él, tenía demasía fuerza para su propio bien y terminaba tirando cosas de su lugar, no era del tipo que tenía muchas cosas por suerte, aunque comprara alguna que otra decoración prefería tener espacio y que todo estuviera limpio. Doflamingo a veces permanecería en su cuarto sin hacer ruido y en otras aparecía en su cuarto para dormir a su lado. Había encontrado que su humor variaba en solo dos polos opuestos, ciertos días no le prestaría mucha atención y en otros estaría molestando todo el día.

La horrible ropa también se quedó, siendo un desierto como la mayoría prefería la ropa corta y ligera, la variedad de colores era corta: guinda, rojo, rosa y en raras veces morado. Cada vez parecía que estaba listo para irse a la playa, aunque todavía no estaba muy seguro de que si le gustaba el agua, no había mucha agua para ponerlo a prueba, el mar quedaba bastante lejos del casino y con su plan en marcha se estaba asegurando de que no volviera a caer más lluvia en el futuro.

Había muy poco que pudiera conocer de él en su estado actual, así que fue una sorpresa cuando Miss All Sunday llego a su oficina con su idea para enseñarle a hablar.

-Es bastante simple de hecho, se debe enseñar de la misma forma que uno aprendió de niño asociando una palabra a un objeto, si logra entender el concepto de una palabra entonces el resto debería fluir sin problemas - Robin permaneció parada mientras Doflamindo observaba a las dos figuras con interés desde su asiento en el sofá. Sostenía en sus manos una enorme cantidad de tarjetas.

-Bien empecemos, presta atención- Le mostró la primera tarjeta sosteniéndola frente a él asegurándose que la viera, aunque este tenía la mirada ligeramente desviada a otro punto del cuarto- serán solo palabras simples: Árbol- dijo mostrándole la imagen de un árbol común con forma redonda –Repite ÁR…BOL – permanecieron en silencio esperando pero no emitió ni un solo sonido.

Saco su segunda imagen con barco, un barco pirata siendo más específico – Bar…co –

-Di Barco- De nuevo sin respuesta, el hibrido prestaba atención pero sin decir nada, quizás no comprendía nada en absoluto, que es lo que quería o lo que debía hacer. La tercer imagen fue una casa, no se parecía para nada como las de este reino, era bastante infantil de hecho, con techo rojo, dos ventanas y una chimenea –Esto es Casa- Dijo Robin, en este punto ambos considerando de que no habría mucho progreso.

-Desierto- lo que parecían más unas olas de color amarillo, lo único que lo hacía parecer lo que decía era el dibujo de una palmera en el -De…si...er…to- El mitad gato movía sus piernas ansioso, empezando a aburrirse y claramente listo para salir corriendo en cualquier segundo.

-Escalera- repitió la palabra un par de veces antes de pasar a la siguiente – Flor- Había una imagen de una flor con cinco pétalos blancos, ya podía adivinar porque había elegido Robín tal palabra, ciertamente algo que le identificaba.

– Gato- Dibujo un gato amarillo que asimilaba su cabello rubio, pero no hubo ni un solo gesto, al contrario se veía más aburrido.

-Huella- en la tarjeta había unas marcas negras como las huellas del pie de un gato –Iglu- Una palabra que no usaría mucho en el desierto pensó.

-Jefe-

-fufu…!HAHAHA!- Doflamingo empezó a reírse histéricamente, con curiosidad observo la tarjeta que le había mostrado, era un dibujo de él mismo, él modo tan simple en que estaba hecho era lo que lo hacía tan peculiar, la cara era un gran circulo, los ojos dos puntos negros, tenía una raya cruzando la mitad de su rostro igual a su cicatriz, incluso tenía un puro sosteniendo entre sus dientes.

Robín le miro nerviosa, pensando que seguro recibiría un largo regaño por eso. Sin interés suspiro y la dejo continuar.

-Está bien, puedes seguir- Pese a eso, Doflamingo siguió riéndose por un largo rato y no presto atención al resto. Después de casi una hora Robin se retiró para cumplir con sus otras tareas, desafortunadamente no logro que pronunciara ni una sola palabra.

 

 

============================================================

 

 

Después de su “clase” todo volvió a la normalidad, Crocodile continuo trabajando, Doflamingo en su largo aburrimiento formo torres con las tarjetas de palabras que había dejado Robin, cada vez que caía buscaba formar una torre más grande.

Tras un rato dejo eso atrás y solo puso enfrente de su escritorio, mirando como si esperara el momento en que tenían que irse. Quizás notaba que se había quedado más tiempo de lo usual trabajando, seguro Miss all Sunday ya se había marchado, los únicos que quedaban eran los usuales trabajadores que atendían el casino en el primer piso.

Paso su mano sobre sus ojos cansados, se levantó para tomar una bebida llenado la copa con whisky, la oficina parecía más oscura de lo usual, solo unas lámparas alrededor de su escritorio alumbraban el lugar y el resto estaba en sombras.

Tomo asiento de nuevo, reacomodando sus papeles noto unas tarjetas que Doflamingo había dejado por ahí, las tomo en sus manos por unos instantes viendo los dibujo, preguntándose si realmente funcionaria.

Como una señal una idea cruzo por sus cabeza, tomo una hoja en blanco y escribió una frase y se la mostró. “ _¿Puedes leer?”_ escribió.

Fue rápido en percibir el movimiento en sus ojos de izquierda a derecha, aunque fuera solo casualidad que lo hubiera visto de la misma forma en que uno lee valía la pena intentar de nuevo. Tomo la hoja de nuevo y escribió otra frase. _“¿Puedes escribir?”_

Esta vez no ocurrió nada, miraba la hoja en su totalidad y luego le miro como tratando de comprender lo que quería. Le entrego la pluma y la puso en su mano para que escribiera algo, el mitad gato sostuvo la pluma por un largo rato entre dudando y pensando -Me has visto escribir todo este tiempo, ya debes de saber para que sirve-  tras esperar solo hizo un largo rayón en la hoja.

Justo cuando estaba por decepcionarse Doflamingo tomo la pluma de nuevo, haciendo una serie de trazos y cubriendo lo que hacía con su otro brazo, al terminar no podía estar menos sorprendido. Había hecho el mismo dibujo que Robin le había mostrado en la mañana, su cara con la cicatriz, el ceño fruncido y la palabra “Jefe” debajo de él.

-No es “jefe”, es Crocodile- le dijo corrigiendo y escribiendo su nombre para que lo comprendiera. Doflamingo ni si quiera intento imitar la escritura, en cambio hizo otro dibujo de lo que parecía ser una cama – No has hecho nada más que haraganear ¿y aun piensas en dormir?- el otro solo agito su cola con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Bien vamos, ya es hora de marcharnos de todos modos- Tomaría un largo tiempo en que creciera su vocabulario pero ya era un comienzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitulo rápido de escribir (finalmente). Con la idea lista para el siguiente capitulo quizás lo suba mas pronto (eso quiere decir que quizás no me tarde 2 o 3 meses xD)

**Author's Note:**

> well shit! no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, este fic simplemente fue creciendo y creciendo y ahora es un record personal como el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, si te gusta leer mucho bien, si esperas esto en cada capitulo...no cuentes con ello, escribi mucho y tras revisiones corte muchas cosas por que dije "esto es totalmente inecesario" y ya por el final perdio un poco de detalle, en fin aqui esta terminado.
> 
> P.D perdon no tengo imaginacion para nombrar fics y no sirvo para hacer un resumen interesante :P


End file.
